Escape
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Matt? Apa salahku padamu, hah? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tolong Maafkan aku! Tapi jangan menjauhiku seperti ini! aku---aku tak bisa di diami olehmu!” M/M, Whammy House timeline.


**Title: **Escape

**Pair: **(WhammyHouse Timeline) Matt/Mello/Matt.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance.

**Summary: **"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Matt!? Apa salahku padamu, hah? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tolong Maafkan aku! Tapi jangan menjauhiku seperti ini! aku---aku tak bisa di diami olehmu!" M/M, Whammy House timeline

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello itu nggak bego-bego amat untuk menyadari kalau Matt menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini.

Matt yang biasanya akan mendatangi mejanya saat makan siang untuk makan bersama sudah beberapa minggu tak mendatanginya.

Matt yang biasanya datang untuk menganggunya di saat waktu kosong sekarang sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Matt yang biasanya akan datang membawakannya cokelat batang pada malam hari sudah tak pernah datang lagi.

Yep, ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Matt.

Mello berfikir keras, mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah berbuat kesalahan kepada anak berambut merah gelap itu. Tapi seingatnya sih nggak kok, lagian Mello juga nggak pernah inget akan 'siksaan-siksaan' mengerikannya yang telah di praktekan kepada Matt...

Mello tak mengerti, mengapa Matt menjauhinya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saat itu adalah sore hari. Dimana tak ada kelas pelajaran untuk anak-anak, jadi mereka bisa bebas bermain atau berkeliaran di sekitar gedung Whammy's.

Mello sedang berjalan di lorong asrama laki-laki, kedua matanya dengan cepat mengeksplor seluruh ruangan yang ada; untuk mencari keberadaan Matt.

Tak lama kemudian, Mello akhirnya menemukan Matt. dia berada di ruang baca kecil, hanya dia seorang yang berada di sana. Dan dia sedang membaca sebuah buku tua sambil duduk di lantai, menyender kepada tembok.

Mello menghela nafas berat, sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya agar tak ada orang lain yang menganggu pembicaraan 'serius' mereka.

Matt nampak terkejut saat dia menyadari kehadiran Mello di dalam ruangan yang sama. Dia buru-buru menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya ke lantai.

"Uhm...Mello..." Matt menjadi tak fokus, apalagi saat Mello berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menelan ludah tatkala Mello yang berada di depannya berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"...Mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku, Matt?" Mello bukanlah orang yang pintar untuk berbasa-basi. Diapun langsung ke tujuan utamanya. "Aku bukanlah orang bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kau berusaha menjauhiku selama beberapa minggu ini."

Matt lagi-lagi menelan ludah. "Aku---aku tidak...uhm, aku...aku hanya sedang banyak tugas..." kedua pipinya yang biasanya berwarna pucat kini tersepuh warna pink terang, Mello sedikit mengangkat alisnya karena melihat Matt tersipu.

"Begitukah, Matt?" Mello mulai merasa kesal karena Matt tak mau berkata jujur kepadanya. "kau sibuk mengerjakan tugas sampai lebih dari 3 minggu? Itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal."

Matt semakin tak konsen. Mello memang jago untuk menyudutkan seseorang sampai orang itu tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. "A—aku....aku...." Matt tak mampu berbicara, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah.

Mello kehilangan kesabaran, diapun mencengkram kedua pundak Matt dan menghantamnya dengan keras ke tembok. Matt meringis kesakitan, Mello sebenarnya tak ingin menyakiti Matt, tapi dia ingin sekali mengetahui alasan Matt menjauhinya!

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Matt!? Apa salahku padamu, hah? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tolong Maafkan aku! Tapi jangan menjauhiku seperti ini! aku---aku tak bisa di diami olehmu!" sahut Mello tepat di depan wajah Matt, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas dengan seketika.

Matt menatapnya dengan mata terbalak, mulutnya sedikit teranga, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya...

"K...Karena.....karena aku...." Matt menundukan kepalanya, Mello menyadari kalau seluruh tubuh Matt merinding. "Karena aku menyukaimu! Sangat....sangat menyukaimu, lebih...lebih dari seorang teman! Aku...aku tak mau perasaan ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi, maka...maka karena itu aku menjauhimu! Karena aku tak mau kau merasa jijik kepadaku karena aku....menyukaimu." kedua mata besar berwarna hijau itu bergelinang air mata yang siap pecah.

Kini giliran Mello yang terkejut. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Matt secara perlahan, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Me...mengapa harus begitu?" suara Mello terdengar serak, seperti menahan isakan tangis. "Aku...aku juga menyukaimu, dan...dan karena itulah aku merasa sangat kesal ketika kau mulai menjauhiku..."

Matt berkedip beberapa kali, beberapa tetesan air mata kecil jatuh dari mata besarnya. "Be—benarkah?" tanya nya, sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan lengan baju stripes hitam-putih yang dia kenakan.

Mello tak menjawab, dia langsung memeluk Matt dengan sangat kuat, dan tak berniat untuk melepaskannya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan....

Matt merasakan sudut bibirnya meninggi, menjadi sebuah senyuman. Dia telah salah karena lari dari perasaannya sendiri, dan tersiksa karenanya. Tapi kini dia tak perlu untuk lari lagi....

Karena perasaanya sudah tersampaikan sekarang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Love Story", **_**by: Taylor swift.**_)

**MATTGASM: **...geez, seharusnya saya itu mendem dirumah sambil makan buku pelajaran...bukannya malah ngebayangin Leonard McCoy merkosa Spock di atas kursi-nya Jim Kirk....!! *_kena sambaran geledek_* oops...salah ngetik. Hahaha. Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_ESCAPE_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _R. O. R/S_ untuk opening theme dari _Kaleido Star_.


End file.
